What's Left Of Me
by wildkidlexie
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts is finally over. Weeks had gone by after Fred's burial. It's time to return to a normal and free life, but how will Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny do it?
1. Lyrics

**WHAT'S LEFT OF ME**

Watched my life pass me by

in the rearview mirror

Pictures frozen in time

are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah

(Chorus)

Cause I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have

what's left of me.

(Verse 2)

I've been dying inside

little by little

Nowhere to go

I'm goin outta my mind

An endless circle

runnin from myself until

You gave me a reason for standing still

(Chorus)

And I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have

what's left of me.

(Hook)

Fallin' faster

barely breathing

Give me somethin to believe in

Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man

Make me whole once again

(Chorus)

Cause I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me

(Outro)

I've been dying inside you see

I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)

I'm just runnin' in circles all the time

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me

Take what's left of me


	2. Ginny's Feelings

**A/N: Another story is born! Hope you enjoy this one. Please review! Thanks a lot****. Like I said before, Criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry leaned on the windowsill and looked outside. His mind was jumbled up, feeling completely satisfied and not at the same time, somehow. Weeks had past. The war was over, the war was won; Harry didn't feel this. All he felt was this aching feeling inside him as he watched the Weasleys try to get over Fred's passing. He could only watch until the day Fred was buried, he felt helpless knowing that all he did was watch.

"Harry, you look tired." Harry looked around to see Ginny standing right behind him. She walked over to him. "I'm going to miss Fred. I can't be pitying myself so much. I won't know half the feeling George would feel, being with Fred all his life." Ginny stood beside Harry. "Funny isn't it, that you're supposed to be happy and celebrating but you don't feel like it?"

Harry gazed into her sad eyes. "It's understandable, Ginny," was all he could say. Looking at her intently, he wanted to take away her pained face. He wanted Ginny to smile from the bottom of her heart. _It's selfish to ask her to smile. _Harry couldn't find any comforting words to make her smile.

Ginny turned her back on the window. "Mum's having a hard time too. I won't know the feeling either. It's hard to bury your kid. I mean, they're expecting the kids to bury them." Ginny's eyes shifted from one item to another, trying her hardest not to let her tears show. "I won't know what Percy would feel either. Fred was most upset when Percy left to join the ministry. Percy came back, seeing Fred's smile, but it was the last." Harry lowered his head. He couldn't bear the look on Ginny's face. "I can't stand watching them."

Harry and Ginny stood in silence for a moment. Harry looked up, but he could say absolutely nothing. Images of his moments with Fred, memories he had of him, flooded his mind. He didn't know what to say to Ginny because, although he knew how selfish it was, he was angry too; angry and lost why Fred had to go so early.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Now I know what you feel, Harry," she finally said. Harry looked at her with a puzzled face. Ginny sighed. "Your parents died defying Voldemort, so did Fred. I saw our name written in newspapers, saying how the Weasleys fought for the freedom. Everyone seems to be congratulating us, saying Fred died a noble death. That doesn't matter. They'd never know how we feel about it. Fred was our family." Ginny's lower lip quivered. "Now I know how it's like to be you, being famous but at the cost of someone's life."

Harry looked away from Ginny. He didn't want to see her cry, not for this. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't bring himself to embrace Ginny and tell her that it was going to be all right, it would be a lie if he said that too. Fred would never come back to them.

Ginny turned her back to Harry and wiped her tears. "I've got some thing to do, Harry," she said. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I didn't mean to talk to you like this," she said and walked out of the room even before Harry could stop her.

That evening, Ginny didn't show up at the dinner table. Practically none of the Weasleys did. All Harry ate with are Mr. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron. The dinner was silent though. All of them couldn't find anything to talk about that would not remind them of Fred.

After dinner and doing dishes, Harry turned to Hermione. "Is Ginny all right?" he asked in a low voice. Hermione shook her head. Harry sighed heavily. "I was such an idiot. We were together this afternoon. She was crying, but she didn't really show it. I couldn't find anything comforting to tell her. Hermione, tell me I'm an idiot."

"You're an idiot," said Hermione. Harry managed to smile at that. Hermione leaned on the wall behind her. "It'll take some more time for them to get over it."

Harry suddenly realized something. "Are you staying here until you get a house of your own? I mean, have you found your parents yet?" he asked, suddenly remembering why Hermione was staying with the Weasleys too.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I guess I'll never really find them anymore. I'm not too worried though. They don't know I exist." Harry could sense the tone of sadness in Hermione's voice. Hermione avoided Harry's eyes. "They're going to be all right, I'm going to be all right. Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to offer me a place to stay until I am ready to head out on my own."

Harry felt his heart torn apart. _How could you be so selfish? Even Hermione's hurting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You pity yourself too much. You don't think about your best friends and their families._ "Hermione…"

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled at him. "Don't worry about me," she said. "I'm all right, really. Being in Hogwarts for six years taught me so much. Besides," she closed her eyes, "I'm really happy that the war was not all in vain. We fought, we won, at the cost of many, but that war was most worth it to lose some things precious to us. Dad had always told me that because some things are most important to us, they come back and take you by surprise when they do." She opened her eyes again. "You should go see Ginny," she said.

"Now?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, now. She needs you more now than anyone. I'll take care of Ron. He'll cheer up soon. He was all right while we were at dinner." Harry didn't move. Hermione forced Harry to turn around. "Go on now, Harry," she urged.

Harry dazedly walked upstairs towards Ginny's room. He tried to think of things to say to her. "Ginny," said Harry, knocking at the door, "may I come in?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Please review. The song will come up in the next chapter. Hope to see you there. **


	3. The Kiss

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. **** Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Watched my life pass me by**

"Okay," sniffed Ginny. Harry pushed open the door and found Ginny sitting on her bed feeling lonely. "I told you, Harry, I'm all right. Don't worry about me. I'm okay," she said. Harry sat beside her. Ginny looked away. "Don't give me that look, Harry Potter, I'm all right," insisted Ginny.

Harry looked around. The room was very dark. Of course, being a seventeen-year-old teenager, Harry was tempted very much. "Ginny," he whispered, "isn't your room dark?" he asked. Ginny shook her head. Harry moved away from Ginny. Ginny looked at him, alerted. "No, it's not you, Ginny," assured Harry when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Am I that pathetic?" asked Ginny. Harry was about to say no when Ginny continued. "Harry, do you remember when I was with Dean?" Harry felt a lump on his throat. He didn't really want to remember Ginny being with Dean Thomas. "I remember him making me laugh at times like these. Sometimes, I miss him," she said.

Harry closed his fists. "I see," was all he could say. He felt his heart pound inside him. "I guess it was hard for you when you broke up wit him too, but wasn't that two years ago?" he asked, trying to restrain himself from badmouthing Dean.

"Oh yes," replied Ginny. "It was over between us for two years now." A smile came across Ginny's face as she touched her bedspread lightly. "But sometimes, you see, when I was sad and troubled, I think of him. He makes me laugh. He makes me forget everything. If I wasn't a witch, I'd say that's truly magical," she said.

Harry pictured Dean together with Ginny when he was at his fifth year. "I wish Dean was here," he finally said, losing all hope that Ginny would need him at the moment. "I wish he was here so you could be happy again." Harry managed to fake a smile. "I was glad when you two were together then. You seemed to be so pleased every time I saw you two together."

**i****n**** the rearview mirror**

Ginny sighed. "A pretty pair?" she asked. Harry nodded convincingly. "Ron detested it, me being with Dean, so did Fred and George, more of Fred. He said I shouldn't be with Dean because he's the biggest idiot in the world. I knew it wasn't true, but I wish I did listen to Fred when he said it. Fred was in a way right," she admitted.

Harry bit his lower lip. He suppressed his hands from touching Ginny. "Ginny, it's all right. Things like these happen. If you and Dean are really made for each other, you'd get back together someday. You'll see, Ginny, it's going to be all right."

Ginny turned away from Harry. "Is that what you think?" Harry didn't reply. "I'm sorry I wasn't at dinner today. I know it was quite an upsetting dinner if it isn't complete. I just didn't feel like eating tonight," she said.

"That's all right," replied Harry. "Some of your brothers and your mother didn't come down either. It's perfectly understandable." Although Harry tried to forget their past conversation about Ginny's relationship with Dean, he couldn't. Ginny was right, Dean did make her laugh a lot when they were together. Ginny always smiled when he was with him.

**Pictures frozen in time**

_Fourteen-year-old Ginny clutched Dean's arm tightly and smiled. "You're not making me kiss you, are you?" she teased. Harry watched from the other side of the room. Dean placed his arm around Ginny, making her giggle even more. _

_"Depends how you look at it, Ginny," replied Dean. Harry could feel his heart pounding inside him, Dean stroked Ginny's hair with his free hand. "Look at you, Ginny Weasley, all smiling now. Not too long ago you were so upset about your last potions class. Keep that smiling face of your, all right?" he said._

_Ginny nodded. "All right," she said. Harry studied Ginny's smile. Her face was vibrant, her lips were coupled with a wide smile, her facial expression was genuinely happy. If only he could make her as happy as that. Ginny let go of Dean. "Let's go to the library, there's one thing I want to show you," she said. _

_Dean nodded and they both left for the library. Harry stood in the Common Room, dumbfounded. He had a mixed feeling of happiness and jealousy. Happy that Ginny was with a person who could make her smile like that, make her giggle like that. He was jealous that he wasn't the person who could do so, but Dean Thomas._

_Ron suddenly broke Harry's train of thoughts. "Isn't he a git?" he said. "That Dean Thomas is no good for Ginny. He doesn't even know how to treat her right, playing with her feelings like that, joking around. Besides, Ginny is too young for these things."_

_Harry smiled at him. "Being a big protective brother today, aren't you?" said Harry. Ron frowned at him. Though Harry was smiling, he could feel his heart breaking inside of him. He didn't know how to let go of Ginny so that she could be happy. He just wanted to grab her from Dean every moment he sees her with him. He just wants to take back what was his. It took Dean to make him realize how much he lost. _

**a****re becoming clearer**

Harry snapped back to reality. He looked at Ginny's sad face and couldn't help himself. He neared her. Ginny looked back at Harry. Harry swept Ginny's hair away from her face and looked at her eyes. He felt his heart pound in his chest like crazy, like some kind of monster wanting to get out.

"Harry…" whispered Ginny. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. He caressed Ginny's face, but Ginny held his hand. "Harry, I know what you're trying to do. I'm okay, Harry." She turned away from him. "I don't want to get hurt anymore, Harry. Sometimes I still think of Dean. I'm also hurt because Fred's gone. Things are too complicated," she said.

Harry's heart beat even faster. "I won't hurt you, Ginny," he whispered. Ginny didn't say a word. Harry took Ginny's hand. "I won't leave you. We're friends, aren't we? I just don't want to see you this sad, this depressed." Ginny looked back at him. "Ginny, I'm sorry that I ever hurt you before. I'm sorry for everything that might've caused you to be sad. I really don't mean those things, Ginny." Ginny started to sob. "I know things are hard for you right now. I just want to be here for you."

Ginny gripped Harry's shirt tightly. "It hurts," she whispered. "Everything does. Sometimes I think everything I do is wrong, Harry. I swear I try to smile, but it hurts. Dean meant so much to me. Fred meant so much to me. I can't believe they'd just leave me like that. It just hurts to lose people. I don't know why I'm thinking of Dean now, but I try to think of him when I'm sad. It's just, I need a reason to smile," she cried.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right, Ginny." Harry felt Ginny's burden on him the moment he said it. He tightened his arms around Ginny as she cried. Every tear drop reminded him of the pain he might've caused Ginny. _Did she ever cry for me too? _

**I don't wanna waste another day**

"You feel warm," said Ginny softly. He looked at Harry's shirt and pulled away from Harry. "It's all wet! Oh Harry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to," she said as her face went red.

Harry shook his head. He sat nearer to Ginny and placed his arm around her. "It's all right, Ginny, I don't mind," he whispered. He wiped away the tears that were still on Ginny's face. "I know the world's unfair. We'll deal with it." He looked at Ginny. "I'm not Dean. I can't really crack jokes as much as he can. But there's one thing I'm willing and can do with all me heart."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Without another word, Harry touched Ginny's lips with his. _What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you see she's suffering? _Harry's mind raced against the odds of what Ginny would do to him. _Would she pull away and slap me? I deserve that for being this selfish. __I love her so much, how can I do this to her? How can I be any more selfish?_

To Harry's surprise, Ginny didn't pull away, but returned his kiss. Harry felt the sensation flooding his whole body as if it was going to explode. That moment made Harry feel so loved by this girl in front of her, he felt it in this kiss. _Did Dean feel the same way to when they kissed? I heard they did, but was it this special? _

**stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Please review. ****The next chapter would be posted soon. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter **


	4. Secrets

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. **** Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cause I want you**

Harry slowly stopped, so did Ginny. Ginny opened her eyes slowly. She looked shocked, as if she didn't know what she was doing. She looked away from Harry. Harry looked at her delicate lips. He had missed those lips for a long time.

"What was that?" asked Ginny, sounding frightened. Harry tried to reach for her again, but Ginny backed away. "Harry, we're really not supposed to be doing this right now. I…" Her voice faded as she led herself to even more confusing thinking about what had really been happening at the moment she returned Harry's kiss.

"I love you, Ginny," said Harry, without even thinking. _You idiot, you shouldn't be saying this right now. You should be finding comforting words to tell her. Why are you being so selfish? She doesn't care about that right now. How could you?_ "Ginny, I really do. I know you think of me as an idiot for breaking up with you then, but…"

Ginny shook her head. "No," she said. She stood up from her bed and took one step backwards. "Harry, I…we can't. I…" Ginny looked away. Looking into Harry's eyes confused her feelings for him even more. "We shouldn't be doing this. We're different, Harry."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He looked alarmed at Ginny's reaction. "Ginny, is there something wrong?" Ginny didn't reply. "Ginny, I just want you to know that I'm willing to do better than Michael or Dean. I want you to truly be happy. I don't want to see you sad and broken like this. I want to see your smile." _How can you be any more selfish? How can she smile when Fred had just gone? _

Ginny turned away from Harry. "I can't get hurt anymore, Harry. I can't take it anymore." Harry watched her as her lower lip quivered. "I can't take it anymore. I don't want to cry anymore. For a second I just want time to stop and then tell me what's really happening. I can't," she paused and looked at Harry gravely, "fall in love with you."

"Why not?" asked Harry. He stood up from the bed and walked towards Ginny. "I know I've been an idiot when I broke up with you. I was just trying to protect you. I don't want Voldemort taking you into his hands because of me. I knew I was going to throw my life into danger and I didn't want to drag you down with it," he explained. "I didn't want to hurt you, Ginny."

Ginny turned. "That hurt me the most, Harry Potter," she said. Harry was astonished to hear this from Ginny. "I loved you. I remember loving you ever since I started Hogwarts. I couldn't even look into your eyes then. That was how much I loved you. You took all the blame on yourself about what's happening to the people around you. You built up walls and I tried to break it down just to be with you, but you had to throw me back out. I kept my chin up, hoping I was wrong, but when you left Hogwarts, I was right. You did throw me out of your life."

**and I feel you**

"No I didn't," protested Harry. His heart pounded like crazy. "You don't understand. I had to leave Hogwarts on Dumbledore's orders. You know perfectly about all of it since I was with Ron and Hermione. If I had led a normal life, I would've wanted to spend all my years at Hogwarts with you. I wanted to hold your hand, kiss you, and love you, just the way you deserved to be loved. But that's my fantasy, Ginny. I let you go because I wanted you to be happy," he explained, hoping that Ginny would believe him.

Ginny turned around. Harry knew she was crying. "I was never happy since then, Harry. After you left Hogwarts, I didn't go back with Dean although he wanted us to. I tried to wait for you, Harry, to see if something would happen, but you never came. Dean held my hand every time. He didn't leave. He stayed there with me no matter what. He made me smile. Even though he knew I would only be thinking of you," she cried.

"I was thinking of you too, Ginny, but I had to do what I had to do first. If I didn't, Voldemort would still be running around doing mass murders." Harry sighed. "If I could spend one day, one normal life, I would've spent it with you. You know that, Ginny. You know how much I love you."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't take this anymore. Please leave the room, Harry," she said. She kept wiping her tears, trying not to show them to Harry. Harry tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it away from him. "Harry, please. I want time to be alone now."

"Ginny…"

"Harry, please."

Harry left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Ginny's door for a moment, wanting to go back in, but he knew it would make matters worse between him and Ginny. Harry walked down to the living room and stared at the crackling fire in the fireplace. He felt numb as he remembered Ginny words.

**crawling underneath my skin**

_"That hurt me the most, Harry Potter. I loved you. I remember loving you ever since I started Hogwarts. I couldn't even look into your eyes then. That was how much I loved you. You took all the blame on yourself about what's happening to the people around you. You built up walls and I tried to break it down just to be with you, but you had to throw me back out. I kept my chin up, hoping I was wrong, but when you left Hogwarts, I was right. You did throw me out of your life."_

"Harry?" Harry looked at Ron who stood behind him holding two glasses of pumpkin juice. "I thought you'd want one." Harry thanked him as he drank the whole thing in one gulp. "You seem upset. Is there anything wrong?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. He looked back at the fireplace. "Ron, have you ever had the feeling you wanted to turn back time so that you could right all the wrongs you made?" he asked, picturing Ginny's depressed face.

Ron smiled. "That's easy to do, isn't it? Just use a Time Turner. You know, the one Hermione used when we were in our third year. I thought it would drive her mad to take so many classes and it did." He sipped his pumpkin juice. "But there are just some things you just can't change," he said sadly, remembering his brother's death.

Harry nodded. "I guess so." He stretched. "I think I should be heading to bed now. I do feel a little tired for some reason," he said and took the glass to the kitchen. "I'll be seeing you in the room then, Ron?" he said.

Ron washed his glass too. "Let's just go together. I think it won't hurt if I turned in early tonight." He paused for a moment and looked at Harry. "Harry, are you really all right? You seem more troubled than Mum did when I last saw her. Is anything the matter? You know you can talk to ma about anything, mate," assured Ron.

_No, he can't possibly accept that I kissed his little sister when she was depressed thinking it would make her happy. Besides, Ron's such a protective older brother. I know he'd want Ginny to go out with a better boyfriend. _"Yes, I know," Harry replied. They both headed up to Ron's room. "It's really nothing. I'm just being spaced out from time to time."

"If you say so," said Ron, taking off his shirt and jumping to bed. Harry lay down on the mattress beside Ron's bed. Ron turned to him. "But if you're really having a problem, you can tell me anything."

Harry closed his eyes and hoped that this was just another nightmare he was having and he'd wake up to find Ginny smiling at him again.

**Like a hunger, like a burnin**

Harry sat up from the mattress. He looked sideways at Ron who was still fast asleep. Harry reached for his glasses and placed them on. He looked out the window to see another bright and supposedly happy day. He got up to fix the mattress and head down to see what Mrs. Weasley had prepared for breakfast.

Hermione was already dressed for breakfast, so was Percy and George. They were still eating silently. It wouldn't be the same without the twins smiling and laughing at the table so that it would become livelier. George didn't seem up to it on his own. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry sat beside Hermione and began eating breakfast.

"Ginny was not herself last night," whispered Hermione. Harry had finally come to a conclusion that what happened between him and Ginny wasn't just a dream. "She cried in her sleep last night. She doesn't usually do that even though she's upset about Fred's passing. Did something happen when you went and talked to her?"

Harry didn't answer back. He continued on eating breakfast and trying not to mind Hermione's question, but knowing Hermione, he knew he had to give an answer for she will never stop asking her over and over again.

After breakfast, they went to the garden at the back. "I told Ginny about how I felt about her last night," admitted Harry as he and Hermione walked around the garden.

"And?"

"And Ginny got steamed at me. She said that I hurt her so much even though I didn't really mean to," said Harry. "I tried explaining to her that I really loved her and all I wanted was for her to be safe. I didn't mean for her to get so sad. I didn't even want to see her sad. If only she knew how much I'd give to see her cheerful, laughing face. Ginny's important to me," he said.

Hermione stopped walking. Harry turned to look at her. "I don't think that's the only thing that happened between you and Ginny. I could tell from the look in her eyes last night that she was terrified about something. Harry, she kept touching her lips."

**to find a place I've never been**

Ron suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You kissed Ginny?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Please review. What do you guys think of it so far? Thanks so much for those who've been supporting me in writing. **

**Daniel: You're the best bud a girl could ever have**

**Rachel: I love that coffee last night**

**Tara: Yep, I knew you'd be reading my babblings even if we're miles apart. I miss you so much, girl! Thanks for your support and being there for me at 3am! Hope to see you soon!**


	5. Hurt

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. ****Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Now I'm broken, and I'm faded**

Harry stood there and stared at Ron. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to Ron and deny it, but he didn't want Ron to find out either. _Ron has got enough to deal with and you add to his problems? Don't you think you're an extra load to the Weasley family? You've been at their place for quite a while now and you make matters a lot worse!_

"You did, didn't you?" said Ron. Harry could no longer contain himself. He nodded. Ron turned away from Harry. "Ginny's been thinking about Dean for some time now. I've talked to her once or twice when I see her lonely. She mentioned that she just needed to be loved and it hurt her when Dean wasn't serious and she was. Then came you as well, who didn't take it too seriously either.You pretty much did too when you told her you couldn't be together. I just don't want het to get hurt again," he said flatly.

Harry sat on a chair. "But I was serious when I said I loved her, Ron," he countered. "I'd never hurt her like Dean did. I just did that to protect her. I want her to smile. I want to see her happy. Don't you understand that?" he asked.

Ron shot a deadly look at Harry. "And turning away from her when you knew she needed her didn't hurt her? SHe smiled the day you said you couldn't be together, saying she understood, but she didn't Harry. She just said that so she won't make ou guilty, but she was hurt nonetheless. Harry, she's given you too many chances. I even tried to convince her that you'd be the most perfect guy for her. I was the one in favor you her having you for a boyfriend rather than Michael Corner or Dean Thomas, oh but you had to turn away, didn't you? Now that she's all defenseless and hurt, then you'll take her. Maybe you think she's going to think of you as her hero?"

Harry could sense so much anger in Ron's voice although he said it in a rather calm manner. "I wanted her to be safe, Ron. I care so much about your sister. I know you've always wanted me to date her, but I couldn't put her life in jeopardy just because my hormones were acting up," he said, defending his reasons for not hooking up with Ginny long before.

"Yeah right," said Ron, to Harry's surprise. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd believe you. You sounded convincing enough. But I've known you for seven years, Harry, seven years. You didn't care about Ginny at all. You watched her be with Dean without the slightest jealousy. Between you and me, when Hermione was with Viktor Krum that night at the Yule Ball I almost killed myself for not asking her out. I was jealous and you knew it. But you were never jealous of Dean, were you?" he asked. "You weren't even jealous when she was with Michael Corner."

"Because I wanted her to be happy, Ron," explained Harry. "I…" His voice faded. He knew no amount of explanation would convince Ron how much he really cares for Ginny. "If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. I don't want to have this silly argument anymore." He walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

Harry sat down on the grass. He looked up at the stars. He couldn't believe that he just had a row with Ron just because of him. He grasped the soil hard. He couldn't stop blaming himself for everything that has happened to the Weasley family, most especially to those who meant most to him, Ron and Ginny.

"It's cold out here, you know." Harry knew Hermione was standing behind him. "I heard you and Ron arguing. I don't think Ron meant those things he said to you. He's just really perplexed about what's happening right now. You know, with Fred being gone and all. Ginny's been reminiscing so much about her past lately too. Ron's just worried about her."

Harry let himself lie on the ground. "I guess this is just the price for everything I've done in my life, huh?" He finally felt the reality that was going on and hurt slowly sunk into his heart. "Maybe Ginny will find someone who can love her more than I can." He stretched out his hand and tried to reach for the stars above him, although it was impossible. In his position, he seemed to be holding it. "Reaching out to Ginny is going to be reaching out for that star. So near, yet so far."

Hermione laughed. "You're being so poetic," she said, but Harry didn't even smile. Hermione heaved a sigh. "Give it some time, Harry. It's just that they're all mixed up right now. You understand that, don't you? Ginny, she still loves you. Two years ago, at the end of our sixth year, you broke up with her and she knows that it was because you love her. You know she still loves you, Harry, no matter what she says. Just give her time to heal."

"Time to heal…okay," said Harry, apparently not taking Hermione too seriously. "I don't think I'll sleep here tonight. I've caused enough trouble for the Weasleys." He stood up and turned to Hermione. "Ron's still heated up with me. Can you tell him I said good-bye? To Ginny too," he added.

**But you can have**

"Where will you go?" asked Hermione worriedly. Harry shrugged. Hermione grabbed his hand. "Oh don't be silly, Harry. You aren't really causing trouble for the Weasleys. I know it. Now it's really getting cold outside. Why don't we just get into the house so we could warm ourselves up? I'm freezing a bit out here too," said Hermione, hoping Harry would give in because she really was getting cold.

Harry didn't move. "I'm serious, Hermione." Hermione studied his face. "Don't look so upset. I just need time off myself. Besides, Ron wouldn't be able to stand sharing the same room with me tonight. Don't worry about me, Hermione. I'll be all right. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Hermione sighed. "Well, you're not a child anymore. I think you can take care of yourself," she said. She watched as Harry walked slowly away from her. "Harry, please do promise to come back tomorrow." Harry nodded and held up his hand. He soon Apparated away from the burrow.

Harry found himself walked around Godric's Hollow. He found his parents' graves and sat down and stared at it. He looked at his hands. It was really cold. They were slowly feeling numb. Harry rubbed them together so that he could still feel his hands. It'd be no use if it would turn completely numb.

Harry looked at his father's grave. "What would you have done, Dad?" he asked. He rocked himself as he felt the cool breeze blow past him. "I don't have a clue what to do. Here I am, sitting here in front of your grave, clueless. I don't really have a future, Dad. I don't really have any idea what work I'm going to have, which life I'm going to land on." He sighed. "I don't even know what to do right now. My best friend doesn't believe me; the one I love doesn't believe me." Harry looked away. "I have no idea what to do next."

**what's left of me.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****please review the chapter. I hope to see you at the next chapter too! Thanks for all the support, guys! **


	6. Friends Again

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. **** Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I'm really sorry. I had a mistake updating the last time. It wasn't on the right one. I'm terribly sorry for those who did not understand it. I just checked it our right now and I'm really really sorry for the stupidness! Please forgive me!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Maybe there's no point in going back to the Burrow," said Harry bitterly. "They're better off without me anyway, one less mouth to feed. Besides, it's not my home." Harry stood up and took one last look at his parent's grave.

**I've been dying inside**

Harry walked around Godric's Hallow aimlessly. He went back to the place he would've called home if not for Voldemort taking away the life he could've had if his parents were alive. He stared at the pile of wood that they left in memory of his parents. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what could've happened if Voldemort never came and destroyed what he loved. After a few moments of pondering, Harry Apparated away from Godric's Hallow, leaving all the resentful memories he had behind.

Harry made his way to the Hogs Head. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. Aberforth Dumbledore spotted Harry the moment he came in. "Looking a bit blue now, aren't we?" he said, pushing a drink towards Harry.

Harry took a sip. "Thanks," he said. Harry leaned on he counter and looked aimlessly at the ceiling. "I'm not looking that sad, am I?" he asked.

Aberforth raised an eyebrow. "If you weren't, I wouldn't have guessed." He started cleaning a glass. "What's gotten into you? Had a fight with those two you are always with? The whole Wizarding World is celebrating and the hero is leaning on the counter like the world's actually crumbling down. Isn't that ironic?" he said.

"Don't you even start," warned Harry. He finished the drink and slumped over the counter. "I just wish that these past days are a dream and I could wake up and find myself back in Hogwarts and sharing the room with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean." Harry looked up. "The aftermath of the war has simply been a nightmare."

Aberforth shrugged. "I don't know about that. Listen, if there's one thing you have to know, you have to know that life won't always go your way. You gain something, you have to lose something. That's all I can say to you. Pitying yourself wouldn't get you anywhere but feeling even more depressed. You don't see me moping around after losing Albus, do you?"

"You hated your brother," Harry pointed out.

"That's not the point," countered Aberforth. "My point is that you have to move on. Things happen, so be it. You can't just sit and watch and let things happen, make things happen. No miracle would come to your way just by waiting for it."

Harry just nodded. He pushed the glass away and stood up. He kept his head lowered so that no one would notice that he was Harry Potter. He quickly left Hogs Head without any clue where he would go next.

**little by little**

Harry walked to Leaky Cauldron. He figured he'd stay the night there and probably figure out what to do next in the morning. Harry lay awake on the bed the whole night, thinking about Ginny. He couldn't erase her pained face from his memory. Flashes of Ginny's disappointed and troubled look came to Harry's mind over and over again.

_"__I was never happy since then, Harry. After you left Hogwarts, I didn't go back with Dean although he wanted us to. I tried to wait for you, Harry, to see if something would happen, but you never came. Dean held my hand every time. He didn't leave. He stayed there with me no matter what. He made me smile. Even though he knew __I would only be thinking of you."_

Reality struck Harry like a thunderbolt. While eyes kept open, Harry thought of Ginny. If he kept it close, he could picture Ginny's sad face even clearer. Harry turned and buried his face on the pillow. Before he knew it, he dozed off.

The next day, Harry considered going back to the Burrow, but remembering Ron's worked up anger, he decided he better not. His mind battled against the promise he made to Hermione that he'd return in the morning and Ginny and Ron's _would-be_ reaction if they saw him.

Harry decided to walk down Diagon Alley for a bit. He walked into Flourish and Blotts. He recalled Lucius Malfoy slipping the diary along with Ginny's things. He wouldn't ever forgive the Malfoy household if Ginny lost her life in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry walked out of the shop and continued down the street. He went into Knockturn Alley for no reason at all. He felt dazed and was really unaware that people he passed were staring and pointing at him. He didn't really care. All he could think about was Ginny at the moment, and how he could make things right with her again.

**Nowhere to go**

Harry finally gave up his little expedition and went Apparated back to Godric's Hallow. He felt angry at himself for letting all of this happen to him. He sat beside his parents' graves again and just wished that they were alive to tell him that everything would work out just fine.

He remembered the last summer that he had spent with the Weasleys. Of course, Hermione was there too. He remembered clearly how much he had fallen in love with Ginny then. Harry still loved Ginny. He just wanted her to be safe. Harry closed his eyes and imagined a life where Ginny understood him and what he did in the past.

_"It's okay, Harry," said Ginny and stroked Harry's hair softly. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. "I understand why you told me that we couldn't be together. Now that everything's clear and safe, we could go back to the way we used to be, right Harry?"_

_Harry kissed Ginny's forehead. "You're so right," he whispered. She looked at her charming face and closed his eyes to kiss her. His lips met with Ginny's and they continue on with a very passionate kiss. __Harry held Ginny tighter as they did, Ginny held him closer to her. Harry broke away from the kiss. "I love you, Ginny," he said. _

_"I love you too, Harry."_

Something touched Harry's head that made him snap back to reality and away from his thoughts. Harry looked up to see raindrops slowly coming down. He sighed and looked at his parents' grave. "Did you ever have days like this?" he asked.

Of course Harry didn't get a reply. He stood up and walked away to fund somewhere he could hide his head so he wouldn't catch a cold. Harry looked at his watch. It was already half past two. He had promised Hermione that he'd be back at the Burrow in the morning. Harry sighed and knew that he had to keep his promise with Hermione.

**I'm goin outta my mind**

"Harry!" Harry found Hermione running to him. "I was worried when you didn't come this morning. Mrs. Weasley tried asking everyone she knew if they had seen you. The rest are just as worried. Come on inside," she said. She took Harry's hand. "Harry, they're so cold. You could've completely lost your hand if this were the Christmas season," she said.

When Harry entered the house, Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around him. "I was so worried, Harry," she said. She looked at Harry. "You look tired and hungry. I'm going to go warm up some food for you. You stay by the fireplace. Ron is right there waiting for you too," she said.

Harry gulped as he walked to the living room. To his surprise, Ron stood up when he saw Harry. "We got worried when you didn't show up last night," he said. Harry looked at him as if he was seeing a new man. Ron gave him a smile. "Last night was last night's business. I'm sorry for saying too much. I didn't really mean a lot of them. I was just frustrated, that's all." He held out his hand. "Forgive me?"

Harry took it without hesitation. He pulled Ron into a hug. "I believe that I couldn't have survived without a best mate like you," said Harry. He found himself smiling again. He sat by the fireplace to keep warm. "Was it just me or was last night really trying to freeze everyone to death?" asked Harry.

"Oh, last night was really cold, that's why we got worried about you," said Ron. He gazed into the fireplace. "Ginny refused to sleep last night. She waited for you by the door until we found her asleep on the next morning, seemingly still waiting for you to come back." Harry's eyes widened. Ron nodded. "She's still sleeping right now. She hasn't gotten up yet. I think you better go see her once she's up," he suggested.

"You mean that?" asked Harry. Ron nodded. Just then, Mrs. Weasley called Harry for a meal. Ron accompanied Harry to the table where Harry almost finished everything in a blink of an eye. "This is really good," said Harry.

Ron laughed. "You're just hungry. I've never seen you eat like that since the first time you came to Hogwarts," he said. After eating, Harry washed the dish. Ron leaned on the wall behind him with hands inside his pocket. "So where have you been all night? And day," he added, remembering Harry had just only returned.

"Around," Harry replied, "thinking about a lot of things." Ron waited for a real answer from Harry. "I went to Godric's Hollow. That's why my hands got really cold. Then I went to Hogs Head. Had a little chat with Aberforth before heading to the Leakey Cauldron so I could get some shut-eye. I went to Diagon Alley for no reason at all this morning, maybe to clear my mind about some things," said Harry, seemingly in one breath.

**An endless circle**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****This was quite a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please do review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks a lot. The next chapter would be posted up in two days. Thanks for bearing with me.**


	7. In Love Again

**A/N: ****Thanks for the**** support on this story. I couldn't have gone on without you guys reviewing. HAHA! Thanks so much! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione joined them in the kitchen. "So you two made up yet?" she asked. Ron and Harry nodded simultaneously. She walked up to Ron and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione looked at him. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked casually.

"Since when have you two been doing that? Wait, are you two going out?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled. "Of course we are. It's been quite some time since we are. Didn't I mention it to you, though? I thought you already knew." Ron gave Harry a puzzled look. "We weren't keeping this from you. Honestly, Harry, I thought you already knew that I had asked Hermione out two days before the battle at Hogwarts took place."

Harry couldn't believe that he had missed out something that has been happening between his two best friends. He was preoccupied with his own thoughts and his own accord that he didn't notice that Hermione and Ron was already a couple.

George entered the kitchen. "What are you three standing in the kitchen for? The day is bright and I shan't allow you three to be inside here at this time of day," he said, pushing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the backyard. "And while you're at it, get rid of the Gnomes for me, will you?" he said and shut the door and quickly went back inside.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "Well I guess we don't have anything better to do anyway," she said, bending over when she found a gnome. "Though I sometimes feel sorry for these creatures the way I feel sorry for the House Elves," she said thoughtfully.

Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione founding S.P.E.W. "Remember the time when you actually founded something to free those elves from Hogwarts?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "I could remember Dobby…" His voice faded at the thought of the elf that they had buried before.

"Dobby was a nice elf," said Ron. Harry agreed. They de-gnonmed the garden in silence for a while until Ron said, "Why don't we take a break and play a little mini-Quidditch game?" he asked.

Harry agreed. They headed for the shed where the Weasleys kept their brooms and hovered on the air for a while. "Harry, do you remember our first day when we had our flying lessons? You with Malfoy and that Remembrall that Neville had? You were great back then," said Hermione.

"I remember you scolding me," countered Harry. Hermione just shrugged. Harry hovered higher and turned. He looked up and saw Ginny looking at him through her window. Harry almost fell off his broom. "Ginny!" he exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione both looked up at Ginny's window. Indeed she was standing there and watching them. Harry lowered himself to the ground and hopped off his broom the minuet he could. He couldn't wait to see Ginny and tell her how sorry he was.

Hermione was about to follow Harry when Ton grabbed her arm. "Let them talk," he said. Hermione gave him an _And-You're-Okay-With-Him-And-Her-Being-Alone _look. Ron nodded. Hermione relaxed and watched as Harry run into the house, slamming the front door behind him.

**runnin from myself until**

Harry was about to open Ginny's door, but he stopped to knock first. "Come in," came Ginny's voce. She still sounded tired. Harry found himself face to face with Ginny once more. "I was worried about you," Ginny plainly said.

"I heard. I'm sorry," said Harry. He eyed Ginny as Ginny sat on her bed. "You didn't have to tire yourself up all night waiting by the door. It was a cold night last night and you would've gotten a cold," said Harry thoughtfully.

Ginny looked away from Harry. "It was really cold last night and you hadn't any clothes thick enough to warm you. I saw you Apparate away last night after talking to Hermione. She said that you didn't tell her where you'd go off to and I got really worried. People die in the cold, you know," she said.

Having to hear the word _die_ from Ginny crushed Harry's heart. He restrained himself from touching her. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you just yet, Ginny. I'll be right here whenever you need me," he assured her, but Ginny didn't seem too convinced on what he said. "Are you sure you're not having a fever, because your face is flushed," said Harry.

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't check. Mum hasn't come up to see me yet," she replied.

Harry just nodded. "I see." He walked towards Ginny and felt her forehead. "You should get back to bed. I think you have a fever. My hands are cold but I can feel your body's hotter than warm. I'll go tell Mrs. Weasley," he said and headed for the door.

Ginny made a grab for Harry's pants. Harry turned to look at her. Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine, Harry," she whispered. Harry could feel his heart pump fast again. He looked at Ginny's sweet face. "Please, just stay with me," pleaded Ginny.

Harry was about to say yes, but instead, "I will. I'll just have to get Mrs. Weasley first before I do. I promise I'll watch over you for the whole afternoon if you want me to. You just need to get some rest, all right? I want you to get better."

"Are you angry because of what I said last night?" asked Ginny, suddenly grabbing Harry's attention. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to go off like that last night. I wasn't thinking when I said those things to you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and it was for my own good that we broke up. I'm sorry I had to use Dean's name to get your attention. I just really want you to notice an-"

"Calm down, Ginny," said Harry, wiping the tears that were trialing down Ginny's cheeks. He held his hand and smiled at her. "It's okay, Ginny. I wasn't angry with you in the first place. Trust me. It was because of me that I went off last night, not you. I'm getting Mrs. Weasley so you could get well. You know I want to be with you. I just want to see you well," he said and slowly let go of Ginny's hand.

Harry helped Ginny back to bed. Ginny took hold of Harry's arm. Before he could turn to head out the door. Their eyes met. Ginny slowly smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

**You gave me a reason for standing still**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Please tell me what you think of it. ****Sorry if uploading hadn't been quicker. Stuff is just been going on in school. Still, I hope you enjoyed reading. See you at the next chapter. **


	8. To The Future

**A/N: ****Thanks for the**** support on this story. I couldn't have gone on without you guys reviewing. HAHA! Thanks so much! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She's going to be all right. She just caught a cold last night," said Mrs. Weasley as she placed a cloth soaked in cold water on Ginny's head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood by the doorway as Mrs. Weasley attended to Ginny's fever.

Ron looked at Harry. "Why are you smiling?" he asked. Harry didn't reply. Ron smiled and understood even without Harry explaining anything to him.

**And I want you**

A few days later, Bill and Fleur came over to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley fussed over Fleur whose belly had gotten bigger, which meant that she had a grandchild on the way. Mr. Weasley congratulated them with a wide grin.

"You'll be marrying off another pair soon, Mum," said George, looking sneakily at Hermione and Ron who was holding hands. They quickly let go of each other. Ron glared at George.

Mrs. Weasley walked past them. "I hope it is not _that_ soon," said Mrs. Weasley as she went back to what she was cooking. "Fleur, dear, please take a rest at the living room. George would light the fireplace for you," she said, volunteering George who muttered lowly as he did it.

"Oh Bill, you're here!" exclaimed Ginny as she ran down the stairs. Harry walked behind her. Ginny gave Bill a hug for she had not seen her brother for quite some time. Ginny turned her attention to Fleur. "You're going to have a baby soon?" she asked excitedly. She looked back at Bill. "I'm going to be an Aunt soon!" she said.

Bill laughed. "I believe you are, and I'm thinking about making you the baby's godmother too," he said. Ginny couldn't be any more delighted. Bill shook hands with Harry. "I'm glad to see you again. Harry," he said with a smile.

"Glad to meet you again too," replied Harry. "Congratulations on the upcoming baby too," he added, eyeing Fleur and the pregnant body of hers.

Percy Weasley came through he almost didn't notice Bill standing by the couch until he saw everyone looking seemingly formal. Percy smiled when he saw his older brother and shook hands with him. He congratulated Bill and Fleur too.

"Now everyone gather at the dinner table. Time for supper," called Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione found a place where they could sit together. Bill pulled a chair for Fleur and sat beside her. Percy and Mr. Weasley looked at each other, smiled, then sat beside each other. George pulled a chair and pretended that Fred would be seated there. He pulled another chair for himself. Harry and Ginny also sat adjacent to each other. Mrs. Weasley sat beside her husband.

The meal was unexpectedly quite joyful. It had been many days since Harry saw and heard the Weasleys laugh together. He glanced at George and even he was laughing by now. Harry was happy that there was a chance that everything would go back to the way they were before.

**and I feel you**

"Want some gravy, Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded as Ginny poured some gravy on Harry's chicken. Ginny's hand brushed on Harry's arm. Both of them turned scarlet and went back to their meal.

George pointed that moment out saying, "I was wrong when I said that Mum was going to wed another pair. I guess you'll be expecting two instead," he joked, making Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny look away from each other.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Young love, young love." He looked at Ginny. "Although I expect you to finish your seventh year first," he added. He looked up at Harry. "I know Ginny can be an enigma at times, but I guess after everything you've gone through at Hogwarts, you'll find it a lot easier to solve her kind of puzzle," he said with a wink.

Harry couldn't believe that even Ginny's parents weren't against him and Ginny being a couple. He looked over at Ron who seemed not to be bothered at all. Harry couldn't be any happier at that very moment that she sat beside the girl he truly loved.

The girls helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes as the men sat on the couch in the living room. There was silence for a while while each of them tried to think of something to say that would not remind themselves about the war.

"So when are you and Hermione getting married, Ron?" asked George, still not dropping the _couples _subject. He looked rather amused at it too.

Mr. Weasley looked at his youngest son. "Yes indeed. I've seen you and Hermione from time to time. Take my word for this; don't ask for her hand until you've found a nice place to settle with her. Not to mention that you have a steady job, of course," he said.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Dad, I'm barely an adult. I don't plan to get married just yet," he said, throwing a dirty look at George who started the idea in the first place.

Bill leaned back on his couch. "I don't know about that. I know a lot of young wizards and witches who have married off the year they graduated from school. I believe if you hadn't stopped your schooling, you would've graduated this year too," said Bill.

Mr. Weasley eyed Ron. "And I was only kidding. If you married below twenty, I would've strangled you," he said. "Besides, aren't you going to take the N.E.W.T.s? I hear that they're giving the seventh years a chance since classes was suspended because of the…" Mr. Weasley stopped.

"I don't know," replied Ron. He looked at Harry. "What about you? Are you going to give it a go?" he asked.

Harry himself had no clue about what he was going to do. He hadn't really thought much about it yet, since all he could think of is the war and occasionally Teddy since he was made to be his godfather by the request of Remus.

"So when are you getting married again?" asked George, still not thinking about dropping the subject. Ron just glared at him without bothering to even reply anymore.

The girls finally came out of the kitchen. Hermione sat beside Ron as Ginny sat beside Harry. George couldn't suppress his laughter when he saw this. Hermione and Ginny looked at their partners for an answer, but all Harry and Ron did was smile.

**crawling underneath my skin**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for putting this story on favorites, alerts, and so on. Thanks you for all the reviews and the support. Hope to see you at the next chapter.**


	9. The Carnival

**A/N: ****Thanks for the**** support on this story. I couldn't have gone on without you guys reviewing. HAHA! Thanks so much! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Like a hunger, like a burnin**

Ginny plopped herself down on her bed. "I'm tired," she said. Harry and Ron leaned on the wall while Hermione sat on the chair. "I'm really bored, if you asked me. Why don't the four of us go do something fun?" she asked.

"I'm too tried for that," whined Ron. He felt his legs turn numb. "I can't believe George talked us in to doing his chores for him." He looked at Hermione. "I heard that there is going to be this fun place with tents at the Muggles'. What is it? Something like Quidditch?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't think so. What comes this time of year with tents?" she asked herself.

"The carnival," said Harry. Hermione nodded, although a little surprised at herself for not thinking of the obvious. "Why don't we go to the carnival? It's a nice day. We ought to enjoy ourselves," he said. Ginny stood up and walked near to Harry. Harry placed an arm around her. Ginny moved closer to him. "I think I still have some Pounds to spare and buy us some tickets," he said

Mr. Weasley came up behind them. "Did you four say carnival?" he asked. Ron nodded. Mr. Weasley broke into a wide grin. "I've always wanted to see how those things went. Are you planning to head out today?" he asked. Ron nodded again. "Then why are you still standing here? Let's go off then," said Mr. Weasley as he led them out to the door.

"Are you coming with us, Dad?" asked Ginny, who hid a little disappointment because she was hoping that she'd be alone with Harry while Hermione with Ron.

Mr. Weasley replied, "Of course. I want to see how those things work. I've heard about it from time to time and I want to see it for myself. Don't worry, Ginny, I won't be bothering you and Harry for the rest of the time we're there," he promised with a wink. Ginny turned red when his father read her mind.

The five of them headed to the carnival. Harry took them to the underground subway so that the Weasleys could get a taste of what it is like to be a Muggle. Once they got to the carnival, they could see a lot of people lining up for tickets and the place was really crowded.

"I'll got get us some tickets. You four stay here," said Harry. Ginny clutched his arm. Harry smiled at her. "Oh, right," he said. He and Ginny went off to but the entrance tickets.

Mr. Weasley eyed Ron. "Do you have Muggle money?" he asked. Ron shook his head. Mr. Weasley sighed and looked at the man selling cotton candy. "I was wondering what that thing taste like. It looks odd with the color though. Nevertheless, I want to have a taste of it, whatever that man is selling," he said.

Hermione dug her pocket for some change. "I have some," she said. Mr. Weasley tried to refuse it twice, but when he accepted it, he happily skipped towards the man to but the cotton candy. "Your dad really loves anything that has to do with Muggles," said Hermione, smiling at Ron.

"Here are the tickets," said Harry, handing one to each of them. He looked at his watch. "I think there's a show coming up this afternoon. Do you want to go together or let's just meet up here at half past one?" he asked.

"Split up," said Ron and Hermione simultaneously. They both turned red afterwards.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "All right, we'll split up." He eyed Harry and Ron. "But with this crowd, you two better take care of the girls. Anything could happen, even at the Muggle world," he warned.

Harry and Ron nodded. Harry gave Mr. Weasley some Muggle money to spend. Hermione insisted that she use hers because she's got no use for it now anyway. The five of them went their way. Ron with Hermione, Mr. Weasley hopping off to his new adventure, and Harry and Ginny who were now very happy that they had time together; just the two of them.

"Harry, look," said Ginny, pointing to a booth where people threw balls in attempt to hit the jars and win a prize. She and Harry walked over to the booth. Ginny looked around. "Look at all those strange-looking things that hang around," she whispered.

Harry smiled at her. "Do you want one?" he asked. Ginny didn't know what to reply. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and tried out for the game. _I haven't been to a carnival myself. What if I look stupid and miss those jars?_

"Just throw the ball, boy," said the man behind him, waiting to have his turn. Harry shut his eyes and threw the ball as hard as he could, completely missing the jars. He could hear Ginny giggle a bit. The man behind him then said, "Of course if you want to hit the jars you should try opening your eyes instead of counting on luck."

Harry looked at the jar and pictured Voldemort's face was on it. He threw the ball as hard as he could, knocking down all three of them.

The man behind the counted handed Harry a puppy stuff toy. "I'm sure your girl would like that." Harry glanced at Ginny sideways; they weren't officially going out yet since he hadn't asked her if she could be his girlfriend. The man leaned on the counter and held out two tickets. "Say, since you're lucky, I'm giving you these two tickets. Take your girl and go," he said in a low voice so only Harry could hear.

**to find a place I've never been**

Harry stared at the tickets. He turned around and handed Ginny the stuff toy. "Thank you," said Ginny and hugged it. Harry smiled. He was now seeing Ginny the way he loved seeing her. Ginny was smiling and looking very happy, the way he wanted her to be.

"Uh, Ginny," said Harry. Ginny looked at him. "I've got these tickets, you see. Would you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Sure, where?" asked Ginny.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "The tunnel of love."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****: How care you guys liking the story so far? Please review. Thank you so much for those he did in the past chapter. **


	10. Tunnel of Love

**A/N: ****Thanks for the**** support on this story. ****Thanks for all of the reviews. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tunnel of love?" Ginny repeated. Harry nodded, hoping she'd say yes and get this over with because his heart is pounding like crazy with excitement and fear for what Ginny was about to answer. Ginny smiled at him. "I don't know what the tunnel of love is, but all I do know is that I love you and if I have to go through any tunnel with you, I would," she said.

**Now I'm broken, and I'm faded**

Harry happily let go of the breath he held. He took Ginny's hand and led her to the tunnel of love. Harry helped Ginny into the boat and hopped in after her himself. He found a cozy position for the two of them as the boat started to move.

"Isn't it pretty dark in here?" whispered Ginny, looking around seeing nothing but a dark tunnel. She looked at Harry. "What is this supposed to be?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "This is the general idea," he said. Ginny looked at him with a bewildered expression. Harry smiled at her. He was so happy to see her this cheerful again. "Close your eyes for me, will you, Ginny?" whispered Harry.

Ginny closed her eyes. Harry looked closely at Ginny's face. He placed his hand softly on her cheek. Ginny, still with eyes closed, touched Harry's hand lightly. Harry smiled and slowly closed his eyes as well. He leaned over and touched Ginny's lips with his. Ginny returned the kiss. With her other free hand, she hugged Harry and pulled him closer to her. Harry placed his other hand on Ginny's waist as he continued to kiss her passionately.

Ginny broke it off. Harry opened his eyes. "Harry," she whispered, "I love you so much."

Harry caressed her face. He swept away the hair on Ginny's face and stroked her hair. "I love you so much too, Ginny. I've loved you for so long. I don't know what kind of a life I'd have without you," he whispered back.

**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

Ginny smiled. She pulled Harry into another kiss. Harry chest seemed to explode inside as he explored Ginny's lips. The sweet taste of kissing her hasn't left him. Her love for her grew inside. He held Ginny close to him, never wanting to let go again.

Harry finally pulled away from Ginny and sat straight as the boat reached the tunnel's end. They both looked at each other and couldn't stop smiling. Harry looked at his watch as they got out of the boat. It was almost one thirty so they had to go back to the meeting place.

"There you are," said Ron. "Hermione said that the queue might be long so we have to line up now if we want to see the show." He looked at his widely grinning little sister. "What have you two been up to?" he asked.

Ginny showed Ron the stuff toy. "Harry won this for me," he said. Ron turned scarlet. He hadn't won anything for Hermione even if he tried, although Hermione repeatedly said that it was all right and she didn't need another stuff toy.

When Mr. Weasley showed up, they went and lined up for the next show. "So, how did it go?" he asked the two pairs. He seemed to be quite supportive of the coupling of his children to the two other people that was seemingly already part of the family.

"Good," replied Ron.

"Nice," said Hermione.

"It went okay," Ginny answered.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry.

Mr. Weasley knew it was more than _good, nice, and okay_; but he didn't bother asking for any more answers since he knew that they wouldn't give him the details anyway. They entered the tent which holds the circus. Mr. Weasley was surprised to see the tent as a rather simple tent, unlike what they have every time they watch an important Quidditch match.

The circus began. The Weasleys and Harry enjoyed it very much since they hadn't been to a circus in their life. Hermione, on the other hand, watched their overjoyed faces and was very happy herself.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Ron as he leaned forward to watch the Ringmaster command the lion to jump over the hoop. He looked at Hermione. "How do you imagine centaurs doing that for us?" he asked, entertained by the thought.

After the circus, they decided to go home by portkey since it was really tiring is they took the subway. They appeared at the Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley waiting for them by the kitchen with her hands on her hips and an irritated look on her face.

"Leaving without saying anything," she said. The five of them looked guilty. "Did you know how many times I called for you? You didn't even leave a note saying where you would be off to." She eyed Mr. Weasley. "And I am _really _disappointed in you setting a bad example for the kids."

Mr. Weasley looked at the four who were not about to come to his aid. "Molly, the kids aren't really _kids _anymore. Even Ginny is about to come of age soon," he said, hoping that Mrs. Weasley would cool off now given that excuse.

**But you can have**

"Still…" Mrs. Weasley looked at the four and ushered them out of the kitchen. "The four of you get changed now. Look at those dirty clothes you're wearing. Come down for supper after you've had a wash," she said and went back to her cooking.

Hermione and Ginny went to Ginny's room while Ron and Harry went to Ron's. "So what did you and Ginny do during the whole time?" asked Ron as he took off his shirt and threw it aside. He rummaged his closet to find a cleaner one.

"Nothing in particular," replied Harry, though he could still feel the moment when Ginny's lips touched his. "We just walked around. I won her that stuffed toy, then we got tickets to the tunnel of love and went there," he sad.

"The tunnel of what?" asked Ron, nearly dropping his pants. "I didn't know there such thing! Hermione didn't mention anything to me. Why didn't you say there was something like that? What is with that tunnel?" he asked curiously as he pulled up his pants.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really. You just right in the boat pass through a tunnel, and that's it," he replied, knowing that Ron would ask more about it anyway.

"Then where's the love there?" asked Ron.

Harry just smiled. Ron threw him a pillow. Harry threw it back. "What did you and Hermione do then?" asked Harry as he closed his trunk where he kept his clothed.

"Walked around, talked, sat on the bench," replied Ron trying to make it sound interesting too, though he was more interested in the tunnel of love and wished he and Hermione could have gone on that ride too if only he knew about it.

"And?" said Harry.

"And nothing," said Ron. "I didn't get to win her anything really. I was hoping I could hex the other contraption so that it's ring the bell. You know, the game with that huge hammer, but Hermione noticed it and pulled me away from it. We just sat on the bench and talked and, well, you know," he said.

Harry nodded as they went out of the room. They met the girls in the living room. Both of them were giggling about something. "What are you girls talking about?" asked Ron as he sat on the floor and looked at Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, but she was smiling and Ron knew what they were talking about anyway.

Harry and Ginny's eyes met. Both of them smiled at each other.

**what's left of me.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****A few more chapters! HAHA! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and the support! Hope to see you at the next one **


	11. What Now?

**A/N: ****Thank you for all the reviews you have been giving me. I appreciate them all a lot. Thank you so much. Please review this chapter too, thanks!**

**I'm sorry for the late updates. There are a lot of power outages because of the typhoons and I can't access the internet without electricity, LOL. anyway, really sorry.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fallin' faster**

"I'm going off to Hogwarts soon," said Ginny. Harry nodded as he leaned on the wall, biting an apple. "I heard from Ron that you wouldn't go back to take your N.E.W.T.s this year. Is that true?" he asked. Harry nodded. "How are you going to be an Auror? You can't be one if you don't take the N.E.W.T.s and pass it," she reminded him.

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to go back to Hogwarts anymore, for some reason," he said. He looked at Ginny who was looking worried. "Don't worry, Ginny, I'll figure something out," he promised.

"Figuring something out doesn't give you much of a future," said Ginny. She was really hoping that he would ask for her hand soon, but with Harry acting like this, she began having second thoughts. "What will you do while I'm off to Hogwarts then?" asked Ginny. Another reason she wished Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts is because they'd land in the same year.

Harry looked away from Ginny. "I'll figure out that too. Ginny, it's summer. Why don't we just enjoy it for a while?" he asked. He wasn't in a very good mood to be lectured by Ginny who doesn't know half of what is going on in his mind.

Ginny shook her head. "You're impossible, Harry," she said and walked away from him. She happened to bump into Hermione. "Talk some sense into Harry, will you? He isn't really planning to go back to Hogwarts," she said.

"Neither am I," said Hermione. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I doubt Ron would go back to Hogwarts either. He's going to get a job this October in the ministry. He doesn't need to take N.E.W.T.s to do so. I myself would have to find a place to stay and it's going to take me some more months to do so. I don't know about Harry, though," she said.

Meanwhile, Harry played with his half eaten apple. _She's really worried about me, isn't she? She looks beautiful the way she looks at me. I just hope she doesn't get too worried. __Doesn't she trust me when I say I'll figure it out?_

At dinnertime, Ginny didn't sit beside Harry, causing the Weasley family to raise some suspicion. "What's gotten into you and Ginny?" asked George when he met Harry in the garden. "She's acting oddly strange today. She hasn't made eye-contact with you all throughout dinner.

"It's just miscommunication," Harry replied. He sat himself on the grass and looked at the stars above him. "The stars are shining brightly tonight, aren't they?" he said as he looked at the skies above him. George nodded. Harry smiled as he watched the stars twinkle above him.

Later that evening, Harry went to see Ginny in her room. "Ginny, can I speak to you?" he asked. Ginny didn't reply. Harry smiled and sat beside her. "Ginny, don't worry about me. Just worry about what you want to be in the future. I want you to be happy," he said.

**barely breathing**

"All I want is to be with you," said Ginny flatly. "But you don't really seem to care about what's going to happen afterwards. What's going to happen to us after I get out of Hogwarts?" she asked Harry.

Harry placed his arm around Ginny. "Don't worry about that. I want to be with you too, forever until the end. Ginny, I want to take you to a place where I could never see you cry and always see that darling face of yours when you smile. I would never throw that away, whatever happens. I want to be with you," he said.

Ginny sighed. "But fantasy and reality are two different things." She looked at Harry. "I know you're barely an adult yet, but you're of age now. I mean, no one can really dictate to you what to do, but we can't just live off with you 'figuring out' our future," she said.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. "I love you, Ginny," he said, "and I would give everything I can to you. I can't tell you everything just yet because, like I said, I'm not so sure what's going to happen. All I know is things are going to work out just fine. Trust me, Ginny," he said in a very assuring tone.

Ginny finally laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm thinking too much of our future, aren't I?" she said, now calming down.

Harry shook his head. "No, you're thinking the same things as I am," he said. Ginny looked at him. Harry smiled down at her. "Of course if I take you away from Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys hands, they'd expect me to take good care of you. Of course I would too. I just want to see you happy. One day, we'll get married and you'll realize that I got it all figured out. Don't worry, you'll see," he said.

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Harry wrap his hands around her. She leaned closer to him and felt his arm body. This was the best thing Harry could ever ask for, Ginny's love. Ginny herself couldn't ask for more. It was also the best moment in her life to be in Harry's arms.

A few days passed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny off to Hogwarts. Harry waved as Ginny waved back, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see each other until her Christmas break, seemingly a million years away to Harry.

**Give me somethin to believe in**

Ron looked at Harry. "I got the job. I'm going to work at the ministry starting October." He grinned widely at Harry and pushed a brochure towards him. "I bet Hermione would love it if I got her that," he said happily.

Harry gazed at the brochure. A delicate-looking diamond ring with a _very _high price was on it. "You plan to give her this?" Harry asked. Ron nodded eagerly. Harry gave the brochure back. "I guess she'll be delighted if she sees it. Have you spoken with Mr. Weasley yet, about you and Hermione, of course," he said.

Ron nodded. "I already have spoken to both Mum and Dad. They agree with me as long as I don't snag money from them and earn it myself. George said he'd help find me a place nearby. You know, a potentially ideal place that Hermione and I might live." He looked at Harry cautiously. "Aren't you planning the same thing with Ginny?" he asked. Harry let out a sigh. "Don't tell me you're not planning anything for her," he said.

"I am," said Harry. He looked up at Ron and dug something out from his pocket. "I guess you could say, in a way, that I got really lucky and I have to thank my dad for this," he said and handed Ron an envelope with a letter inside.

Ron pulled out the letter. His eyes widened as he read it. His jaw dropped. "Harry, when did you know about this?" he asked, waving the letter in front of Harry's face.

"I just for the letter a couple of days ago," replied Harry.

Ron broke into a very wide smile. "Harry, I can't believe it! I can't really believe this!" He couldn't help himself. "Harry, I really can't believe this. Why hadn't you told me earlier? Harry, I really can't believe this!" he exclaimed over and over excitedly.

Harry just beamed at him.

**Tell me it's not all in my head**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****HAHA! I can't believe I've gotten this far. Couldn't have done it without you guys. HAHA! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing. **


	12. Ballycaste Bats

**A/N: ****Thank you for all the reviews you have been giving me. I appreciate them all a lot. Thank you so much. Please review this chapter too, thanks!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Harry's playing for Ballycastle Bats?" asked Hermione unbelievingly. She threw her arms around Harry who was beside Ron, very happy for him. "I knew you'd be a really good Quidditch player someday, Harry. You're a Seeker there too right?" Harry nodded. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Harry, really happy. Have you told Ginny yet?" she asked.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "I'll wait until she gets home for Christmas," he said sneakily. Hermione and Ron agreed and promised to keep it a secret until she got back too.

**Take what's left of this man**

The Weasleys set up a little celebration for Ron and Harry and congratulated them for what they've achieved so far. George raised a toast for them. Harry could never believe that everything was finally coming back on track.

A few months passed. Ron worked hard to earn that ring while Hermione busied herself with finding her parents if she could. Harry went to Ireland to meet with the rest of the team. He was greatly welcomed by his teammates having heard so much about him.

A lot of audiences came to watch at Harry's first game. Ron and Hermione went to his first game too. It was a hard battle, but Harry managed to snag the Snitch ahead of the other Seeker. He raised his hand high and looked at Ron and Hermione who stood out in the audience. They were both beaming at him.

Meanwhile, Ginny studied hard for her N.E.W.T.s She occasionally wrote to Harry. Ron always got it instead and sent it to Ireland to Harry, since Ginny didn't know that Harry was actually in Ireland at that time. She thought he was still lazing at the Burrow. It wasn't until Harry wrote back saying:

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I hope you are well and not stressing yourself in studying too much. I know you'll be doing well in your exams. I wish you all the luck in the world. I miss you so much and I miss having you here with me. I have your picture with me always. I love you so much, Ginny. I hope I get to see you soon this Christmas with a smile on your face. I hope Christmas break comes soon. I miss you a lot!_

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S. __Ron's really having a hard time having to send me all your letters every time. __I'm in Ireland. Tell the owl you send to send it directly here to me. Thanks. I love you_

_P.S.S. I love you so much_

Ginny folded the letter and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. _I wonder why he's in Ireland._ She smiled at Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who was having a very animated conversation about the latest Quidditch match

"I think he would bring the victory to the Ballycastle Bats this year," said Dean excitedly. "I wish I didn't come to Hogwarts too. I don't know why I'm here anyway. Mum said I should come rather than stay home aimless, though," he said.

Seamus looked at Ginny. "Why did you come back here anyway? No one in the Weasley family came back but you. I bet Harry was upset when you decided to come here. Didn't you want to tour the world alongside him?" he asked.

Ginny didn't know what to think. Even Seamus knew that Harry was outside of England. She didn't really understand why she was upset. She ran up to the girls' dormitory and looked out the window. She smiled as she saw the moon that was outside the midnight sky, hoping that Harry would be looking at the same moon too. _Maybe he's really chasing his dreams and I wasn't part of it. _

_"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll figure it out."_

Back at the Ireland, Harry leaned on the windowsill. He stroked his new owl, Friar's, feathers. "I miss Hedwig," he whispered, "but I guess we'll also get along." Harry thought of his snowy owl that had died during the troubled times. "Ginny, I can't wait to see you soon." He smiled, thinking of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N**** HAHA! I can't believe I've gotten this far. Couldn't have done it without you guys. HAHA! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing. I know JKR said he became an Auror, but heck! Lol it's a fanfic!  
**


	13. Home

**A/N: ****Thank you for all the reviews you have been giving me. I appreciate them all a lot. Thank you so much. Please review this chapter too, thanks!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry held out his hand. He could see the Snitch hover around. He looked behind him and saw the other team's Seeker going after it too. Without any other options, Harry stood on his broom and dived for the Snitch. He landed on the ground, hard. A lot of the viewers started gasping at the sight. He opened his palm and the Snitch fell out of his hand.

"Harry Potter's caught the Snitch. Ballycastle Bats win!" The announcer announced and roar came from the crowd. "Looks like we'll be seeing this team in the championships next year. Once again, this is Lee Jordan and thank you for watching the match."

Harry's teammates ran to him. "He's hurt," rhe captain said. Harry tried to sit up, but the captain pushed him back down. "No, you stay down there. We're going to get paramedics so that they can mend your bones." He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. "Nice going. We've never had a better Seeker so far."

**Cause I want you**

Ron sat on the chair beside Harry's bed. "They said it was practically suicide, what you did," he said. Harry just smiled. Ron gave Harry a wink. "I see you're slowly getting famous again. I bet Ginny's heard by now, even before you've told her," he said to Harry.

"I hope not," said Harry. "I wanted this to be a surprise." Ron handed him a Chocolate Frog. Harry smiled and popped it into his mouth. "I've managed to save up every cent for a nice ring. It's not anything in particular, but I hope she liked it," he said.

Ron sat back on his seat. "You mean you already got I ring for your girl and I haven't?" he asked. Harry didn't answer that. He pointed to a small pouch on his bedside table. Ron reached for it and opened it. He found a small ring case. "I can't wait to see it," said Ron. He slowly opened the ring case. The dazzle of the shining ring made Ron smile. "I bet Ginny would love this." He studied the ring for a moment. "Hey wait a minute, this is made by Burkavik! He's the most known diamond trader in the Wizarding World." He gave Harry a playful punch. "You little devil!"

Harry let his head rest on the pillow. With his unhurt arm, he touched the one that had needed mending. "I just want Ginny to be proud of me. I want her to say that she didn't waste her time being with me. I want Ginny to keep on smiling."

"I've got no doubt if she's with you," said Ron. He stood up and jerked back his hair. "Hermione's finally found her parents. She's with them right now. She wrote to me, saying that she introduced herself as their distant relative." Ron sighed. "She's trying to stay positive about it even if I could see her hurting."

"Tell me about it," said Harry. He remembered Ginny's face as she spoke to him about her family. "I guess sometimes that's the way girls are." Harry closed his eyes. "I think I need to get some rest now," he told Ron.

Ron nodded. "All right," he said. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron. Ron gave Harry a pat on the arm. "You just get that arm well so you could get back out there soon. I won't be able to come again soon since next month's going to be quite busy. Besides, we'll be seeing each other again on December. You take care of yourself, all right? Ginny would be upset if you didn't." He left the room.

**and I feel you**

Harry stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes again as his thoughts about Ginny deepened. He pictured her smiles and her laughter. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see Ginny again. It would only be a couple of weeks away, but Harry felt like it was forever.

After three days, Harry was released from the hospital and was back at playing Quidditch. Before his last match for the season, Harry took Ginny's picture from his pocket and looked at it.

"Is that your girl?" Harry turned and saw the captain standing right behind him. Harry nodded. The captain walked over to him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I haven't seen her before. She looks young. Has she come to your games yet?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I've been keeping this a surprise from her," he explained. "She's still at school. She'll be graduating from Hogwarts next year. This is her last year there." He looked at Ginny's picture one more time before putting it back inside his pocket. "Even if she hasn't seen any of my games yet, she's always flying along with me."

The captain smiled back at Harry. "You sure have a good way of looking at things," he said. He gave Harry a thump at the back. "This is the last match of the season. I'll be seeing you late January next year for practice. Give it your best shot, eh, Seeker," he said. Harry nodded in reply and the two of them mounted their broom.

The Ballycastle Bats barely won the game. They entered the national championship that was gong to held next year. Harry and the rest of his team celebrated the whole night after the last match. Harry drank to his heart's content

Harry headed for the Burrow after that night. He only had to wait a few more days for Ginny to come home. Ron and Hermione were already there. Harry was happy to see the place he knew he could call home with the Weasleys, he could call a family.

**crawling underneath my skin**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope to see you at the next chapter. **


	14. Not In Good Terms

**A/N: ****Thank you for the support and the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading the story!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Like a hunger, like a burnin**

"Where are those pots and pans?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she rummaged through the kitchen. Hermione had been helping her with the cooking since she got back from her parents' place. She seemed all right, but Harry and Ron could tell that she only busied herself so that she could forget about a lot of things that might be running through her mind as of the moment.

Ron looked at Harry. "By the end of the year, I'd be able to get it," he told him. Harry leaned on the couch. "So, have you found a place to stay yet? I mean, I'm sure Mum and Dad wouldn't hand over Ginny just like that," he warned Harry.

"Of course I know that," said Harry, knowing the Weasleys for quite a long time. "I've been thinking about moving back to Godric's Hollow. It's not really too far from here. I actually like it there too," said Harry.

Ron looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. Harry nodded. Ron just shrugged. "I was just checking." He looked at the family picture that hung on the wall in the living room. It was taken years ago. He looked so young then. "I can't believe we are actually pulling away from what we were before," he said.

Harry nodded. "Me neither." He gazed upon Ron's used-to-be young face. "In three months, you're going to turn eighteen. How about that?" he asked. Ron sat himself down on the couch. "Imagine our lives a couple of years from now. If you had a chance to choose your future right at this moment, what would it be?" Harry asked.

"Be married to Hermione for one," Ron replied quickly. "Maybe we'd have a kid or two, or maybe three. For some reason, I'm dreading having six kids." Harry let out a little laugh at that. "Then I'd be an Auror, you and me. We'd be working at the Ministry together. Hermione would be there too. Since it had always been Ginny's dream, she'd be out there playing Quidditch while you work at the Ministry. We'd have tea together once in a while, even Teddy would join us. Then we'd raise our children; see them off to Hogwarts…" Ron's voice faded.

Harry laughed. "What a vivid imagination!" he commented, but he could picture their lives leading as such and that was pretty all right with him.

Hermione came to the kitchen. She sat beside Ron, very tired. Ron placed her arms around her. "So, any luck trying help Mum find the pots and pans?" he asked. Hermione glared at him. Ron smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't be so grumpy, 'Mione."

Harry looked at the pair. "I could imagine you two living together," he said with a smile. Hermione leaned on Ron's body. "After so many years of being together, I guess we really end up like this," he said, still looking at Ron and Hermione.

"I heard about your arm," said Hermione. Harry showed him his arm and it was all right. Hermione nodded. "It's fine now I guess. Ginny would have a fit if she saw you hurt." She looked at Harry. "She wrote to me thrice, never forgetting to mention how much she misses you," she informed Harry.

**to find the place I've never been**

The next day, Ginny returned from Hogwarts. Harry was the first to greet her when she came through the door. Ginny smiled at Harry, but didn't say a word. This made Harry worry since he was expecting a lot more than just a smile from Ginny.

"Is there anything wrong, Ginny?" asked Harry as he followed her to the kitchen. "Ginny, why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

Ginny spun to look at Harry. "There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired. I just need some time alone," she said, although Harry could not understand the logic she had behind what she said because he's never seen her in months. Ginny turned her back at Harry as she drank a glass of water.

"Are you angry with me? What did I do?" asked Harry. He couldn't bear Ginny being mysterious and him not understand why she was acting this way. Harry finally grabbed Ginny's arm. "Ginny, why don't you want to talk with me?" he asked. "Ginny, I can't understand unless you start explaining some things to me. I waited for you to return."

Ginny eyed him. "You weren't here the whole time I was gone. You were in Ireland. I guess that meant you've figured out what will happen from here on," she said.

"Well, yeah, kind of," replied Harry. "That's what I'm excited about telling you. I've been to Ireland for the pat two and a half months."

Ginny frowned. "And you had no plans of telling me this until the last minute." Ginny walked out of the kitchen. Harry followed her, not understanding how Ginny could be so upset with him. "This is so typical of you, Harry Potter," was all she said before going up to her room and shutting the door behind her.

**Now I'm broken, and I'm faded**

Ron witnessed the Ginny stomping up to her room and shutting the door loudly. "What was that about?" he asked. Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny's door. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Harry, I was asking you what that was all about," he said.

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know. She was all worked up the moment she came home," he said. He looked at Ron. "I have no idea what I did, but I can't recall anything that might upset her. She seemed very disappointed knowing that I went off to Ireland for some reason," he explained.

"She'll calm down tonight," Ron assured Harry. He gave Harry a thump on the back. "Ginny will be happy to know you've become the Seeker for Ballycastle Bats. She'll be very proud of you. It was her who was worried about your future together, right?" he said. Harry nodded, hoping that Ron was right about Ginny calming down at dinner.

Unfortunately, Ginny didn't come down to dinner at all. "Ron, would you mind calling Ginny. It's her first day back at home," said Mr. Weasley when he saw Ginny's empty seat. He looked at Harry. "Is there something the matter?" he asked as Ron went to call Ginny.

Harry didn't really know what to answer. "Ginny seemed upset with me the moment she came home," he admitted. "I don't really know what's gotten into her. She just seemed mad when she saw me and even angrier when she mentioned she found out I had gone to Ireland at the last minute. Though I don't see where it really matters there."

Mrs. Weasley took Harry's hand. "It'll be all right, Harry. Ginny must have just been tired from her trip." Harry nodded, although he sensed a _What-Have-You-Done-With-My-Daughter _tone behind Mrs. Weasley's pleasant voice.

Ginny walked behind Ron and sat beside Harry for dinner, though she was silent the whole time. The whole table felt tension between Harry and Ginny. After dinner, the girls helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes while both Harry and Ron went to the garden.

"Just talk to her after she finishes the dishes," said Ron, breaking the silence. He could see the confused look on Harry's face. "I have trouble understanding Hermione sometimes too. Don't worry about it, Harry. You'll work out something."

**I'm half the man I thought I would be**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****I hope to see you at the next chapter!**


	15. Back On Track

**A/N: ****Thank you for the support and the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading the story!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry waited for Ginny to come out of the kitchen. When Hermione saw Harry, she walked away from Ginny who had not yet seen Harry waiting for her. She was about to walk away too, but Harry made a grab for her hand.

"Ginny, tell me what's wrong, please," pleaded Harry. Ginny avoided his eyes. "I have been waiting for you to come back this Christmas. I hadn't stopped thinking about you if you were well, if you were sleeping nicely. I don't think I've done anything wrong so far. Please tell me what's wrong with you, Ginny," he said, as he softly held Ginny's hand in his.

**You can have**

Ginny lowered her head. "Don't give me all that nonsense." Harry was surprised to hear her sniff. He tried pulling her close to him, but Ginny wouldn't go near him. Still, Harry didn't let go of her hand. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt me," sobbed Ginny.

"How did I hurt you?" asked Harry, now alarmed at why Ginny was crying and he didn't understand why she was.

"You've finally _figured it out_, haven't you?" said Ginny. Harry waited for her to continue. "I guess last summer was just a passing for you. You were really trying to ease yourself and you used me. I wasn't in your plans when you decided to go to Ireland, was I? Seamus even knew it before I did. That summer was just meant to clear your mind off until you've gotten on the right track."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Ginny?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, Harry. You know perfectly well what I am talking about," said Ginny a tear or two came to her eyes.

Harry relaxed and calmly pulled Ginny close to him. Ginny didn't restrain herself this time. Harry wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead, smiling. She looked at her, and with one hand, wiped her tears.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about but I'm guessing why Seamus knew about me before you did," whispered Harry. Ginny sobbed ever more. She leaned on Harry's chest, who was now smiling broadly. "Ginny, I've got a surprise for you this Christmas."

**all that's left**

"What is it?" asked Ginny. She stopped crying now. Everything seemed to be all right every time she is in Harry's arms. Her confusion and hurt seemed to flow away from her and she felt okay.

Harry lifted Ginny's chin so Ginny would look into his eye. "Since the last week of September, I've been playing for Ballycastle Bats. Their Seeker disappeared in one Quidditch game and they needed someone to replace him quickly. Three days before Fred was buried, I tried out for the team. They sent me a letter accepting me and I was hoping this would be my Christmas gift to you." Harry smiled at her. "I told you I'd have everything figured out soon."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She smiled and gave Harry a tight embrace. Harry pressed his lips against hers. Ginny drew closer to him. The moon shone brightly above them. The stars twinkled, seemingly happy to seem them under the moonlit sky, happy together.

**what's left of me**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N**** Sorry for the short chapter. I hope I see you at the next chapter though. Thanks so much for your reviews. sorry if this is getting lame  
**


	16. Wedding

**A/N: ****Thank you for the support and the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading the story!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Harry, why do you look so blue?" Ron asked as he fixed his suit. Harry just shrugged as he stared aimlessly at the empty space in front of him. Ron turned to him. "Snap out of it, Harry. Today's your day. It took me long weeks to prepare the speech, but of course I did my best. With Hermione's help, of course," he added.

**I've been dying inside you see**

Harry looked up. "I'm just worried," he said as he tightened his tie.

"Worried about what?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged. Ron smiled at him and sat down beside him. He leaned back on the cushion behind them. "You and Ginny will be fine. Don't worry about it. Hermione and I will still be here for the both of you whenever you need us. Don't look so down, it's your special day. You're finally marrying my little sister," he said.

Harry managed to grin. "She's not your little sister anymore." He stood up and helped Ron stand too. "She's going to be my wife in a couple of minutes."

Ron nodded as they combed their hair. "You mentioned something about not being worth it to have Ginny's hand before, right?" Harry nodded, making sure his hair didn't stand up in a messy way again as he forced it to become neater. "Well, here you are now clothed in groom's clothes about to take my sister away from me," he pointed out.

"I really didn't think it would come down to this before though," said Harry. "I mean, I thought all my life I would become someone of no use anymore after we've defeated Voldemort. I watched Ginny closely when she was with Michael and Dean. She looked so happy and I remember that crushing my feelings. That's why I didn't get back with Ginny right after the war, unlike you and Hermione," he explained.

Ron snorted. "I would never agree marrying Ginny of to any of the two of them," he said. He looked at Harry. "I know you're the most perfect person to be by Ginny's side. Knowing you for twelve years now, you'd take really good care of Ginny." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Besides, remember when you asked Ginny's hand from Mum and Dad?"

Harry smiled. "How could I forget?"

_Harry walked into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a heated debate on who's going to tuck Victorie in. They stopped when they saw Harry standing by and watching them argue _

_"Oh Harry, is there anything you need, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. _

_Harry took a deep breath. "Uh, there is something I wanted to talk with you with, but if this a bad time, I can just come by again tomorrow," he said, about to turn and leave the Burrow. _

_"Don't be silly, Harry. __This isn't a bad time," said Mr. Weasley as he pushed away some pots that were dangling in front of him. __"You came here all the way from Godric's Hollow. Go on, have a seat in the living room," he said._

_Harry walked to the familiar living room and sat on the couch. He waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a cup of tea. "So what did you want to talk about, Harry?" she asked._

**I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)**

_Harry could feel butterflies fly around his stomach. "Well, it's been years," he said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waited for him to continue. __"I've been saving up a lot. __The house in Godric's Hollow, you __should see it if you have time." He felt his hand tremble. "I mean, I came here because," Harry said slowly. His heart began speeding up with the pumping. __"I…"_

_"Spit it out already!" Ron and Hermione, who __were__ now wed, stood nearby. __They came for an uncanny visit to the Burrow when they hear that Harry had just Apparated__ to the Weasley home. _

_Harry __turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, gathered up all the courage he's got inside him, and said in one breath, "I want to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage, will you allow me to take her?"_

_"Finally!" Mr. Weasley joked. He held out his hand. "Of course, __Harry. We've been waiting. And we almost thought you'__d never ask." Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley. __"I can't wait to see the pair of you start a new life together."_

_Harry was surprised at the Weasleys' reactions, but was pleased to see that none of them protested against his proposal. _

Harry came back to reality. The Wedding was about to start when Hermione came up to him. "You look really nervous. Snap out of it," she said, but she was rather amused that Harry looked fantastic.

Harry grinned. "Like Ron wasn't before," he countered remembering how Ron almost chickened out on his own wedding day. Harry gave Hermione a hug. "I'm really grateful for you, Hermione. I wouldn't be here without you."

As Ginny walked down the aisle, Harry watched intently. She was more beautiful than ever. He couldn't pry his eyes off her. They were finally here. They were finally getting married. Harry, in his wildest dreams, didn't think this was going to happen in his life. He knew what a blessing it was to see Ginny smiling, with a white gown, and walking down the aisle.

**I'm just runnin' in circles all the time**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****Aw, the story's coming to an end! Thanks so much for staying with me. Please review!**


	17. Take What's Left Of Me

**A/N: ****We've finally come to an end! Well, anyway. Thanks so much for all your support!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will you take what's left?**

"Harry James, do you take Ginerva Molly as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the man who held the Bible.

"I do," replied Harry.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," answered Ginny.

The man smiled. "And now I pronounce you, husband and wife!"

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny lightly. Ginny kissed back lightly as well. All those attended broke into a loud applause. Teddy, who was now six years old, clapped loudly for his godfather. Mrs. Weasley sniffed and blew her nose as she watched her daughter. Mr. Weasley proudly sat up and whispered for some luck for the newly wed couple. Everything went well at the reception. Harry and Ginny couldn't have asked for a better day.

Ron gave Ginny a hug. "You best take care of Harry," he whispered to her. "He can be a little hot-headed sometimes, but I know you can handle him." He looked into Ginny's eyes. "I've never told you this, but I've always watched out for you," he said.

Ginny laughed. "I couldn't have guessed." She remembered how Ron hated it when she used to go out with Michael Corner or Dean Thomas.

Teddy ran to his godfather. "Congachasions!" he said. Harry laughed and carried him into his arms. Teddy grabbed Harry's glasses and waved it in the air. Harry smiled and played with him for a while. "Uncle 'Arry!" giggled Teddy as Harry tickled him.

"You will become a good father someday, I believe," said Teddy's grandmother as she watched Harry carry Teddy. "You've taken such good care of Teddy these past few years. One day, when you will have children of your own, I hope you'll treat them with a firm but loving hand."

Harry looked at Teddy and smiled. "I will," he promised.

That night, Harry and Ginny went to their new home together. Both of them couldn't wait to start their new life together too. Harry lit the fireplace and sat on the couch. Ginny made some tea before joining him. Harry took a sip of tea and turned to Ginny. Without a word, he kissed her. Ginny kissed back. They kissed passionately until Harry found himself on top of Ginny.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered. Ginny smiled and placed her arm around Harry's neck. Harry smiled and lowered himself to kiss her again.

**Will you take what's left?**

Harry sat up from the bed. He turned and saw Ginny still sleeping beside him. He caressed her face. _She's__ got a lovely sleeping face. _Harry stood up and stretched. It was still too early, but he went down to get breakfast ready anyway.

"Harry, are you down there?" came Ginny's voice. Harry replied with a yes. Ginny got dressed for the morning to find breakfast already served. "Oh I'm sorry I woke up late Harry," she said apologetically when she saw the meal in front of her.

Harry smiled and kissed her. "What are you sorry for? It's not that I can't get breakfast done by myself," he said. Ginny smiled back. She sat on the chair and began eating her breakfast.

Harry took his duffle bag. "I'll come back as soon as I can. It's just a meeting. I promise I'll be home before the day ends." Ginny nodded at him encouragingly. Harry looked guilty. "I'm really sorry I have to do this a day after our wedding."

**I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind**

Ginny stood up and went to him. She gave Harry a hug. "It's all right, really." Harry studied her face, afraid that she might be hiding grudges. Ginny laughed. "Mrs. Potter will make dinner and wait for Mr. Potter to return and eat it," she said.

Harry went to Ireland and had a meeting with his teammates. Although he was present at the meeting, he couldn't stop thinking about what Ginny was currently feeling.

"I forgot to mention," one of Harry's teammates said. Harry looked up. His teammate held out a hand to him. "I wasn't able to attend your wedding yesterday, but I want to congratulate you and Ginny on being married," he said, shaking Harry's hand.

The captain eyed Harry. "Then what are you doing here, Harry?" he asked. Harry raised his eyebrow. He was in the room because of the meeting. "Why did you leave the poor girl behind the day after your weeding? You should be ashamed of yourself." The other teammates began nodding. "Go now, go back to Ginny Potter," he said.

Harry smiled and thanked them all. He went back to Godric's Hollow as fast as he could. Ginny was surprised when she saw him back so early. She embraced him as Harry closed the door behind him.

**Will you take what's left?**

Ron opened the Daily Prophet. "Ballycastle Bats strikes again. Harry Potter catches the Snitch faster than a blink of an eye," he read. Harry smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Ron lowered the newspaper. "Aren't you tired of having you tired of having the Daily Prophet place your picture on the headlines?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione came over with some cookies. "What are you both talking about?" she asked. She looked at the Daily Prophet that Ron was reading. "You didn't tell us you won again," she said to Harry.

"It's no news," said Harry, trying to be modest.

"It's nothing new to him is what he meant," said Ron with a smirk. Harry glared at him. Ron shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway, does it? I was with Harry Potter for over a decade now and you think I don't know him yet?"

Teddy burst into the house. "Uncle Harry!" he exclaimed. He ran to Harry and threw him a great big hug. "Thanks! Thanks! Thanks so much for the toy broom you dent Gran! It was the best gift ever!" he said excitedly. "One day, I'll be a Seeker for Ballycastle Bats like you, Uncle Harry," he announced.

Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. "When you set your mind to it, maybe you would."

**Will you take what's left?**

Teddy danced around the dining room. Ginny entered. "Oh Teddy, you're here." She was used to having him over by now, since he does more than occasionally drops by. "Do you want to have some pumpkin juice?" she asked. Teddy nodded and Ginny went off to get him some.

Ron looked over at Teddy. "Come here, Ted," he said. Teddy skipped towards Ron. Ron showed Teddy the newspaper. "Look at your Uncle Harry fly. If you practiced hard enough, you might be able to fly like him," he said encouragingly.

Just then, Ginny came out with Teddy's pumpkin juice. Teddy finished it down with one gulp. He said goodbye to the adults when he saw that it was almost too dark for him to go home. Ron and Hermione left as well, bidding the Potters a nice evening.

Ginny cleared the table. Harry placed his hands on her waist. "Why are you looking so sneaky, Ginny?" asked Harry as he read her face. Ginny just smiled at him. Harry broke into a broad smile. "Don't tell me you're…" Harry's voice faded with excitement when Ginny nodded.

After nine months, Harry stood beside Ginny's bed in St. Mungo's as he stared at the new baby Potter. He bent over to kiss his wife and to hold his son's fragile hand.

"What are we going to name him, Harry?" asked Ginny as she cradled the baby who looked as if he was about to cry. She looked at Harry who didn't seem to hear her because of his excitement about the baby. Ginny gave her son a kiss. "Harry, how about we name him James, after your father, then Arthur, after mine?" she suggested.

Harry nodded. "James Arthur," he whispered. The baby did begin to cry.

"Look here!" A flash came. Ron had taken their first family picture. Harry knew he couldn't have a life any better than this.

**Take what's left of me**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for always reviewing and I hope to see you at my next one. God Bless!**


End file.
